Snow White is Dead
by Kenya A
Summary: Ketika perjalanan menjenguk nenek berujung kematian.


Pada suatu hari di tepi hutan yang besar dan lebat, Si Kecil Bertudung Merah diminta ibunya untuk mengantarkan sekeranjang apel ke rumah nenek di dalam hutan. "Hati-hati," pesan ibunya, "Jangan makan apelnya ya. Itu semua untuk Nenek." Gadis mungil itu pun mengangguk dan segera berangkat dengan riang. Nenek tinggal di seberang sana, letaknya begitu jauh ke dalam hutan dan membuatnya harus menyeberangi sungai yang sangat lebar. Kabar sakitnya nenek membuatnya gelisah. Ia sangat menyayangi neneknya. Tudung merah yang sering ia pakai ini pun neneknya yang buatkan, yang begitu terkenal seantero hutan sehingga ia mendapatkan julukan 'Si Kecil Bertudung Merah'. Baginya hutan yang gelap dan mengerikan bukan masalah asal neneknya bisa mendapatkan makanan sehat.

Namun begitu sampai di tepi sungai, Si Kecil Bertudung Merah panik. Uang untuk biaya menyeberangi perahu tertinggal di rumah! Gadis mungil itu mencoba bernegosiasi dengan pemilik perahu, namun akibat maraknya penipuan di hutan akhir-akhir ini, pemilik perahu menolak jaminan barang apalagi ngutang. "Tunai, Neng. Atau kalau tidak, apelnya buat saya semua saja." Jelas itu tidak bisa, pikir si Kecil Bertudung Merah. Buat apa ia sampai ke tempat neneknya jika apelnya tidak ada?

Ia berpikir keras hingga akhirnya pergi mencari rumah terdekat di sekitar situ. Mungkin menjual satu-dua apel untuk ongkos sekali seberang tidak masalah. Ia bisa meminjam uang neneknya untuk balik nanti.

Si Kecil Bertudung Merah menemukan sebuah rumah kecil beratap pendek di dekat kaki gunung. Diketuknya pintu itu.

"Maaf," Suara merdu seorang perempuan muda terdengar, "Saya tidak berani membiarkan orang asing masuk. Para tujuh manusia kerdil melarang saya."

Si Kecil Bertudung Merah mengernyitkan kening. Apa urusannya tujuh manusia kerdil disini? "Nona," pintanya lirih, "Saya butuh biaya untuk menyeberangi sungai demi membesuk nenek saya yang sakit. Saya mohon belilah apel barang satu atau dua buah saja."

Perempuan itu segera tersentuh hatinya. Pintu pun terbuka, membuat Si Kecil Bertudung Merah mampu melihat sosok pemilik suara merdu yang segera membuatnya terpukau.

Perempuan itu beberapa tahun lebuh tua darinya, berwajah putih merona, dengan bibir merah alami dan rambut yang hitam dan lebat. Kecantikannya tiada tara, pun kemerduan suaranya dan kebaikan yang terpancar dari rona wajahnya.

Sekeping logam perunggu diterima Si Kecil Bertudung Merah yang segera menawarkan isi keranjangnya. "Oh, betapa tampak lezatnya apel ini!" Puji perempuan itu. Senyum merekah di wajah si Kecil Bertudung Merah. "Ini adalah apel kebanggaan bisnis keluarga kami! Cicipilah! Kau tidak akan menyesal, Nona!"

Gadis mungil itu begitu gembira melihat perempuan cantik seperti putri raja itu memakan apel tersebut dengan bergairah… sampai mata perempuan tersebut tiba-tiba membelalak dan bibirnya menjadi ungu. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung sebelum jatuh di hadapannya, menggeliat sesaat sambil mencakar gundukan tanah, lalu terkapar… mati.

Si Kecil Bertudung Merah menatap sosok yang tadinya begitu hidup dengan ketakutan. Keranjang penuh apel yang tersisa terjatuh. Panik, dia. Kalut pula. Perubahan raut wajah perempuan itu masih segar dan segera terulang sekian kali di pikirannya. Bibir merah yang menjadi ungu, pipi merona yang menjadi putih pucat, jemari ramping yang mengais tanah... Ia gemetar, kacau tak karuan. Mengapa? Mengapa ini terjadi? Ia ingat dengan pasti bahwa tidak ada yang menyentuh apel-apel tersebut sejak ibunya menyerahkan keranjang ini padanya. Jangan-jangan… Oh, tidak! Mungkinkah ibunya yang mengoleskan racun dari awal? Bukankah sejak awal ibunya sendiri yang melarang dia memakan apel itu? Apakah berarti sejak awal…

Mulutnya menganga, tidak percaya.

Sejak awal ibunya memang berniat membunuh nenek… Ibu dari ayahnya…

Tidak dipungkiri juga ada kemungkinan kehadiran dia sebagai 'kurir' adalah untuk menjadi kambing hitam rencana jahat ibunya! Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Hukuman membunuh adalah pancung. Tidak! Ia belum mau mati!

Si Kecil Bertudung Merah segera mengumpulkan kembali apel-apel yang berceceran. Termasuk apel beracun yang memiliki bekas gigitan si perempuan malang. Jejaknya tidak boleh terlihat! Bukti harus dihilangkan! Segera gadis itu pergi ke pinggir sungai dan melempar semua apel di keranjangnya. Ia akan pulang ke rumah. Alasan? Serigala merebut semua apel yang ada ketika ia bingung tak bisa menyeberang. Ya. Itu saja. Setelah itu, ia akan melihat bagaimana reaksi ibunya…

Beberapa jam kemudian, jasad Putri Snow White ditemukan dan menjadi kasus pembunuhan pertama (yang berhasil terekspos) di hutan yang suram itu.


End file.
